criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds Timeline/1970-1989
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred from 1970 to 1989. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. 1970 *February 6: **Olivia Pargrave is born. **Marisa Kellson is born. *July 12: Mason Turner, the brother of Lucas Turner, is born. (Season Four, "To Hell and Back, part 2") *August 28: Drew Jacobs is born. (Season Six, "What Happens at Home") *October 12: Emily Prentiss is born. *December 3: Tony Canardo is born. (Season Two, "The Perfect Storm") *December 10: Russell Smith kills Lori Silva. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Feylinn Ferell is born. (Season Three, "Lucky") **Armando Salinas is born. (Season Four, "Catching Out") **Steven Baleman is born. (Season Four, "Soul Mates") **Mark Myers, the brother of John Myers, in born. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") **Cynthia Strobl is born. (Season Eight, "Magnificent Light") **Denise Wagner is born. (Season Eleven, "Drive") **Trent Klein is born. (Season Eleven, "Tribute") 1971 *January 13: Mark Gregory is born. (Season One, "Charm and Harm") *November 2: Aaron Hotchner is born. *Unspecified dates: **Phillip Dowd is born. (Season One, "L.D.S.K.") **Brian Matloff is born. (Season Three, "Tabula Rasa") **The Romani Family kills the Grays and inducts their daughter Kathy into the family. Kathy is later given the Romanian title "Sylvia". (Season Four, "Bloodline") **Vickie Hagerg is born. (Season Six, "Sense Memory") **Liz Foley is born. (Season Nine, "Rabid") **Rosemary Montolo, the mother of Giuseppe Montolo, dies of cancer. (Season Eleven, "A Beautiful Disaster") 1971-1972 *Unspecified date: Gary Fisher is born. (Season Ten, "Protection") 1972 *October 28: **Amy Pargrave is born. **Scott Keelson is born. *Unspecified dates: **Greg Myers, the brother of John Myers, is born. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") **Eddie Lee Wilcox is born. (Season Nine, "Route 66") **William Taylor is born. (Season Eleven, "Awake") 1973 *March 29: Gertrude Mallick, the aunt of Donnie Mallick, dies. (Season Ten, "Nelson's Sparrow") *March 31: Bill Harding is born. (Season Nine, "Fatal") *June 6: Derek Morgan is born. (Season Two, "Profiler, Profiled") *November 14: Tivon Askari is born. (Season Nine, "200") *Unspecified dates: **Bill Jarvis, father of Darrin Call, starts killing boys and is dubbed "The Hollow Creek Killer" at some point in the investigation. (Season Five, "Haunted") **Billy Flynn turns eighteen and is released from prison. (Season Six, "The Longest Night") **Justin Leu is born. (Season Ten, "Burn") 1974 *January 10: Twins Jim and Chris Pargrave are born. *May 9: Vincent Rowlings is born. (Season Four, "The Big Wheel") *June 21: Russell Smith kills Tina Cavallini. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *October 1: John Myers is born. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") *Unspecified dates: **Jackson Cally is born. (Season One, "The Tribe") **Luke Dolan is born. (Season Seven, "Dorado Falls") **Justin Mills is born. (Season Nine, "Angels") 1975 *May 20: Michael Hastings is born. (Season Nine, "200") *Unspecified dates: **Vincent Perotta kills his father Franklin. His death is written up as a hunting accident. (Season One, "Natural Born Killer") **By that point, Bill Jarvis has claimed three victims. He holds Tommy Philips captive, tortures him for two weeks, and intends to kill him, but Tommy manages to escape along with Darrin. (Season Five, "Haunted") **Tess Mynock is born. (Season Eight, "Alchemy") 1975-1976 *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Hansen is born. (Season Four, "Paradise") **Wayne Campbell is born. (Season Nine, "Fatal") **Cliff Daniels is born. (Season Ten, "Anonymous") **Isabella Jayne is born. (Season Eleven, "A Badge and a Gun") 1976 *February 6: Chad Brown is born. (Season Four, "Amplification") *March 18: Kaveh Surrani is born. (Season One, "A Real Rain") *August 14: Daniel Milworth is born. (Season Nine, "The Caller") *Unspecified date: Samantha Allen, the daughter of J.B. Allen, is born. (Season Seven, "Foundation") 1977 *January 10: **Colby Bachner, the son of Lee Mullens, is born. (Season Six, "Remembrance of Things Past") **Chad Mills is born. (Season Eight, "The Fallen") *January 17: Mark Logan is born. (Season Eight, "The Pact") *February 2: Edward Wilcox, Sr., the father of Eddie Lee Wilcox, commits suicide in Los Angeles, California, leaving behind a suicide note. His son comes across his body and stays beside it. (Season Nine, "Route 66") *February 4: A postman discovers the body of Edward Wilcox, Sr., with Eddie still staying beside it. (Season Nine, "Route 66") *June 24: Elle Greenaway is born. *August 3: Russell Smith is arrested for an unspecified crime. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *August 14: Russell Smith kills Marsha Allen. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *Unspecified dates: **Tracey Cooper is born. **Tobias Hankel is born. (Season Two, "The Big Game") **Brenda Wipley is born. (Season Eight, "The Pact") 1977-1978 *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Feylinn Ferell tries to eat his nine-month-old sister and is later sent to the Hazelwood Hospital for the Criminally Insane. (Season Three, "Lucky") **George Foyet kills his parents in an unspecified manner. Their deaths are written up as a car accident. (Season Four, "Omnivore") 1978 *June 1: Chris Stratton is born. (Season Seven, "Hit") *October 21: Patrick Murphy is born. (Season Ten, "Breath Play") *Unspecified dates: **Mark Gregory and his mother Elizabeth get into a car crash, presumably caused by him. He then drowns and kills Elizabeth using water seeping into the car. (Season One, "Charm and Harm") **William Lee is born. (Season Two, "Aftermath") **Riley Jenkins is born. (Season Four, "Memoriam") 1979 *February 6: Michael Feehan is born. (Season Nine, "Gabby") *February 28: Carol Murray is born. (Season Ten, "Anonymous") *March 28: Russell Smith kills Carol Hansen. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *May 11: Bill Harding, along with his friend Quentin "Randy" Hartway, get lost in a snowy forest during a school field trip. Bill is eventually rescued, but Randy freezes to death. (Season Nine, "Fatal") *Unspecified dates: **Robert Wilkinson's wife Mary leaves him after learning she is pregnant with their child due to her husband's violent and drunken behavior. (Season Three, "Birthright") **Ryan Phillips is born. (Season Three, "3rd Life") 1979-1980 *Unspecified date: Annie Danzi is born. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") 1980 *May 9: **Chase Whitaker is born. (Season Seven, "Epilogue") **Johnny Ray Covey's sister Amanda drowns in a bathtub while their their abusive nanny Griselda Vazquez is not watching her, and her death is ruled an accident. (Season Eight, "Nanny Dearest") *June 1: Oliver Stratton is born. (Season Seven, "Hit") *September 5: Oley Maynor is born. (Season One, "Blood Hungry") *Unspecified dates: **Charlie Wilkinson is born. (Season Three, "Birthright") **The Liberty Ranch is created by Leo Kane. (Season Four, "Minimal Loss") **Bill Jarvis closes his machine shop. (Season Five, "Haunted") **Peter Folkmore is born. (Season Ten, "Scream") 1981 *January 28: Parker Mills is born. (Season Nine, "In The Blood") *February 6: Earl Bulford is born. (Season Five, "The Eyes Have It") *February 19: Michael Peterson is born in Joliet, Illinois. (Season Eleven, "Tribute") *October 28, 1981: Spencer Reid is born. *December 8: Owen McGregor is born. (Season Nine, "Demons") *Unspecified dates: **Kenneth Roberts is born. (Season Two, "Empty Planet") **Paul Mulford is born. (Season Two, "Open Season") **Thomas Yates kills a bully and is placed in juvie hall for the murder. (Season Seven, "Profiling 101") **Megan Lowenbach is born. (Season Eight, "Carbon Copy") **Rudy Hightower is born. (Season Ten, "Lockdown") 1982 *February 6: **Joe Belser is born. (Season Five, "The Slave of Duty") **Greg Phinney is born. (Season Six, "The Stranger") **Arthur Rykov assaults his schoolteacher after finding out that she is having an affair with the father of the family that lives on the opposite side of the street of him, but is not charged as there is not enough evidence. (Season Eight, "Through the Looking Glass") **William Danary is born. (Season Nine, "In The Blood") *February 22: Rachel Holman is born. (Season One, "A Real Rain") *Unspecified dates: **Henry Frost is born. (Season Three, "Identity") **Miranda Jakar is born. (Season Five, "Outfoxed") **James Stanworth and his family lose their home and it is later bought by Donald Sanderson and his family. (Season Six, "25 to Life") **Linda Dean is born. (Season Six, "Sense Memory") **Samantha Allen witnesses her father holding putting a captive boy in his van without him noticing her, and represses the memory. (Season Seven, "Foundation") 1982-1983 *Unspecified date: Carlos Ortega is born. (Season Nine, "Fatal") 1983 *June 1: Twins Jesse and Wallace Hines are born. (Season Nine, "The Inspiration, "The Inspired") *June 5: Sid Rowlings kills his wife Kim after learning she was having an affair. Their son Vincent records the whole argument as well as his mother's death. (Season Four, "The Big Wheel") *July 13: Elijah Hall is born. (Season Nine, "Persuasion") *September 30: Russell Smith kills Cynthia Powell. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *October 28: Heather Clarke is born. (Season Nine, "The Inspiration") *Unspecified dates: **Hank Morgan, the father of Derek Morgan, is killed by a would-be robber. (Season Two, "Profiler, Profiled") **Jonny McHale is born. (Season Three, "True Night") **Roderick Gless is born. (Season Four, "Cold Comfort") **Connor O'Brien is born. (Season Five, "Public Enemy") **Blake Wells is born. (Season Six, "Big Sea") **The mother of Justin and Todd Leu dies of cancer. This causes the father Raymond to start drinking alcohol and abusing his sons. (Season Ten, "Burn") 1983-1984 *Unspecified date: Emma Zika is born. (Season Ten, "Breath Play") 1984 *January 28: Michelle Fader is born. (Season Nine, "Gabby") *February 6: George Kelling is born. His father leaves him and his mother M.R. soon after. (Season Seven, "From Childhood's Hour") *April: Peter Redding kills his brother James as an act of mercy due to him being molested by their father Charles. (Season Three, "A Higher Power") *May 9: Justin Harris is born. *June 13: Patrick Sorenson is born. (Season Eleven, "The Sandman") *July 7: Billy Flynn robs and savagely beats M. Ryan in San Diego, California. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *July 19: Billy Flynn robs and rapes Mrs. Harisson in Orange County, California. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *July 22: Billy Flynn robs and assaults Mr. Rogers in Long Beach, California. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *July 22-28: Billy Flynn attacks a couple in Long Beach, California, killing the husband and raping the wife but leaving her alive. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *July 28: Billy Flynn robs and attacks the Spicer family in Santa Monica, California, killing the parents Joe and Sylvia and leaving the children Matt and Kristin alive. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *August 4: Billy Flynn attacks the Campbells in Santa Barbara, California. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *Unspecified dates: **Eddie Mays is born. (Season One, "Blood Hungry") **Gary Michaels stalks, rapes, and kills Riley Jenkins. (Season Four, "Memoriam") **Tommy Wheeler is born. (Season Four, "House on Fire") **Samantha Malcolm is born. (Season Five, "The Uncanny Valley") **Lee Mullens begins killing, starting with Sylvia Marks. (Season Six, "Remembrance of Things Past") **Raymond Donovan is born. (Season Six, "The Thirteenth Step") **Randy Slade is born. (Season Seven, "Painless") **Lincoln Bell is born. (Season Eight, "Magnificent Light") **Maxwell Holmes is born. (Season Nine, "Rabid") **Christine Locke is born. (Season Ten, "X") 1984-1985 *Unspecified date: Daryl Tyson is born. (Season Eight, "The Gathering") 1985 *February: Flora Martin is forced into a truck stop restroom by a trucker, who rapes her and cuts off her left ear. (Season Eleven, "The Bond") *February 5: Russell Smith kills Taylor Lynn Grover. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *March 9-10: James Stanworth has petty criminals Tommy Wittman and Mary Rutka help him attack Donald Sanderson and his family, killing the mother Carrie and the daughter Abby, then framing Donald for the murders. James also tries to kill Donald's son Joshua, but is stopped by Mary, who then takes Joshua. (Season Six, "25 to Life") *March 28: Eric Olson is born. (Season Four, "Zoe's Reprise") *May 6: Wade Burke accidentally hits a pedestrian with his car while driving drunk and is arrested for public intoxication and hit-and-run. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *August 13: Billy Flynn attacks the Allens in Oakland, California. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *August 22: Billy Flynn attacks the DeMarcos in Modesto, California. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *October 4: Ben Foster is born. (Season Six, "With Friends Like These...") *October 14: Sydney Manning is born. (Season Six, "The Thirteenth Step") *October 28: **Wade Burke is arrested for public intoxication. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") **Roy and Becky Danary are killed in a car accident in Ecuador. Their son William is later adopted by Orland and Claire Duncan, who change his name to Leland Duncan. (Season Nine, "In The Blood") *November 18: Wade Burke is arrested for public intoxication. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *November 25: Randy Jacobs is born. (Season Eleven, "The Bond") *December 25: Wade Burke is arrested for public intoxication. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *December 31: Wade Burke is arrested for public intoxication. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *Unspecified dates: **Deborah Louise Addison is abducted and later rescued by the BAU. (Season One, "The Popular Kids") **Jacob Dawes begins killing teenage girls. (Season One, "Riding the Lightning") **Johnny Mulford is born. (Season Two, "Open Season") **Caleb Rossmore is born. (Season Seven, "True Genius") **Harvey Morell is born. (Season Seven, "True Genius") **Susan Clark is born. (Season Nine, "Rabid") **Sebastian "Punky" Amango, a relative of Giuseppe Montolo, dies in a police shootout. (Season Eleven, "A Beautiful Disaster") 1985-1986 *Unspecified dates: **Gail Langston is born. (Season Six, "Today I Do") **Molly Grandin is born. (Season Six, "Today I Do") 1986 *March 17: Billy Flynn attacks the Finns in Las Vegas, Nevada. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *May 9: Wade Burke is arrested for public intoxication. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *June 12: Wade Burke is arrested for public intoxication. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *September 3: Billy Flynn attacks the Ramos' in Albuquerque, New Mexico. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *September 13: Billy Flynn attacks the Wegeners in Tempe, Arizona. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *October 28: James Heathridge is born. (Season Seven, "Heathridge Manor") *Unspecified dates: **Walter Kern starts killing and dubs himself "The Keystone Killer" at some point in the investigation. (Season One, "Unfinished Business") **Tim Covey, the father of Johnny Ray Covey, dies of a heart attack. (Season Eight, "Nanny Dearest") 1986-1987 *Unspecified dates: **Mary Healy is born. (Season Ten, "Breath Play") **Donna Rayburn is born. (Season Ten, "Breath Play") **Gertrude Smiles is born. (Season Eleven, "A Badge and a Gun") 1987 *January 18: Estelle Cosgrove, the daughter of Frank Cosgrove, is born. (Season Ten, "Anonymous") *April 4: Peter Folkmore overhears his parents arguing in the living room, recording it with a tape recorder. His father Frank kills his mother by slashing her throat, then shoots himself in the head after seeing Peter. (Season Ten, "Scream") *June 13: Sam Burnett is born. (Season Eleven, "Target Rich") *July 15: Billy Flynn attacks the Stillers in Des Moines, Iowa. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *July 30: Billy Flynn attacks the Sparks' in Chicago, Illinois. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *November 2: Russell Smith kills Josie Hardin. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *Unspecified dates: **Riley Dawes, son of Jacob Dawes and Sarah Jean Mason, is born. (Season One, "Riding the Lightning") **Having claimed six lives beforehand, Walter Kern kills Amy Jennings, the last victim in his first string of killings. (Season One, "Unfinished Business") **Joshua Beardsley is born. (Season Five, "Exit Wounds") **At this point, Lee Mullens has killed a total of seven victims. One might, his wife Karen Bachner tries to escape from her him when she realizes he is a serial killer, but is subdued by their son Colby, who did not realize who she was. She is later killed in front of Colby, who then represses the memory. (Season Six, "Remembrance of Things Past") **Trevor Mills is born. (Season Seven, "A Thin Line") **Shelly Onto is born. 1987-1988 *Unspecified dates: **David Atley is born. (Season Seven, "True Genius") **Nicole Puli is born. (Season Seven, "True Genius") **Laurel Tyson is born. (Season Eight, "The Gathering") 1988 *January 19: Russell Smith gets into a shootout with police officers. He is shot and later sent to a hospital, dying seconds after Willie Kestler is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *May 9: Keith Doheny is born. (Season Ten, "Anonymous") *July 7: Billy Flynn attacks the Tyrees in Minneapolis, Minnesota. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *September 21: Walter Kern intends to kill Carla Bramwell, but gets into a car accident near where she lived, damaging his spinal cord. (Season One, "Unfinished Business") *October 30: John Myers is given a cochlear implant, while his mother Julie is given $650 for the medical trial. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") *December 3: Billy Flynn attacks the Barrows in Sioux City, South Dakota. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *December 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Weiss' in Fargo, North Dakota. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *Unspecified dates: **Francis Goehring joins the U.S. Army. (Season Three, "Identity") **Floyd Feylinn Ferell is released from Hazelwood Hospital for the Criminally Insane in Florida after turning eighteen. (Season Three, "Lucky") **The Indianapolis Rapist is caught by David Rossi. (Season Three, "Damaged") **Finn Bailey is born. (Season Nine, "Persuasion") **Russell Holmes is born. (Season Nine, "Rabid") **Todd Leu commits suicide by overdosing on pills after being unable to take his father's abuse anymore. His body is later found by his brother Justin, who is then taken away from his father by Social Services. (Season Ten, "Burn") 1989 *January 23: Francis Goehring gets into a bar fight with three people, and is subsequently discharged from the U.S. Army. (Season Three, "Identity") *February 17: Billy Flynn attacks the DeMaios in Hartford, Connecticut. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account to Cora Gilliam's. (Season Ten, "A Place at the Table") *August 15: Billy Flynn attacks the Beairds in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") *August 23: Earl Bulford's mother Trish is killed in a car crash, due to her suffering from retinitis pigmentosa. (Season Five, "The Eyes Have It") *September 21: Natalie Wallace is born. (Season Six, "The Stranger") *September-December: Earl Bulford is expelled from elementary school after assaulting and attempting to gouge another student's eyes out. (Season Five, "The Eyes Have It") *October 28: Travis James is born. (Season Seven, "There's No Place Like Home") *November 10: Laurie Burgin is born. (Season Six, "The Stranger") *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account to Cora Gilliam's. (Season Ten, "A Place at the Table") *Unspecified dates: **Tommy and Tina Wheeler's parents both die in a house fire. They are subsequently sent to live with their grandparents in Royal, Indiana. (Season Four, "House on Fire") **Gloria Carlyle is born. (Season Nine, "In The Blood") **Alan Anderson kills his first victim, who is stabbed instead of strangled. (Season Nine, "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson") Category:Criminal Minds